1. Field
One or more embodiments described herein relate to an organic light emitting display device and a method of manufacturing an organic light emitting display device.
2. Description of the Related Art
An organic light emitting display device is lightweight and thin and has a wide viewing angle, fast response speed, and reduced power consumption compared to other types of display devices. In order to realize a full color display, different color pixels may have light resonance structures with different optical lengths.